


You Have No Idea

by 8cheshirekat



Series: The B-Team (Avengers movie[s]) [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Protective Phil Coulson, back story, sleeping Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8cheshirekat/pseuds/8cheshirekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The back story of Anastasia Kayle Coulson. She became an agent of SHIELD, but she started from the bottom and was able to work her way up.</p><p>But when she is one of the people who help to revive Steve, Nick discovers the powers she's been hiding. Having her powers, Nick has her help stabilize Steve.</p><p>But delving in, she becomes smitten with Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have No Idea

She was seated across from him, her eyes trained on his every muscle twitch.

He was still, unmoving. His muscles were still tense and his eyes were still closed.

"Are you sure?"

"Do it. Now."

She sighed and her eyes slid closed before she opened them sharply. Her hands, trembling and cold, slowly reached out to him. Her fingers slowly edged under his thick, blond hair before she clamped her hands down. Her palms were half on his ears and half on his cheeks.

He gasped deeply and she opened her mind.

\---

She was a small child when Fury had first met her.

"So, these are the two children from the boarding school?" Fury asked, eyeing the tall, slender child. "Are you Phil?"

He gripped her hand tighter and she slowly slipped behind him. She was obviously afraid. "Yes. I'm Phil Coulson." He had a brave face on and was clearly not sure why he or his sister were here.

Fury smiled and slowly got up. He came around his desk and slowly knelt down, throwing his trench coat out behind him. "Don't be scared. You're going to be well taken care of, little one."

Phil moved to stand between them, dropping his suitcase so he could hold her behind him. "How can I be sure? How can I trust you to take care of us?" He clearly trusted nobody.

Fury slowly held out his hand to Phil. "My name is Nick Fury. I brought you here because I realize that you're far too intelligent for your own age. I want to offer you a chance to live a life where you can thrive or have whatever you need."

Phil made a face. He refused to move.

"Well, if that's not enticing, what can I offer you for you to take the scholarship I'm offering?"

A small, soft whimper and Phil ignored Fury. He turned and knelt down. He put his arms around her and she buried her face into his shoulder, her hands around his throat. "Shh. Shh. I'ts going to be okay. It's okay. Shh." He began to gently rock her before he stood up, holding her. He slowly looked over his shoulder. "There's only one thing I want."

She was crying, her hands covering her face.

Fury looked up at Phil. "Anything."

Phil's mutation began to form around him. There was an electrifying spark coming off his back, forming two, large, beautiful wings made of pure white lightning. They didn't touch his skin, but as he extended them out behind him, he gave Fury a mean and killing look. "Find a home. Give adults a chance to raise a child. Then I'll come and parade around with you."

Fury smiled kindly. "I assume you haven't met Charles."

Phil's wings slowly dissipated into a shower of bright sparkles. "Yes. He said something's wrong with me and her." He turned his face back to her and picked her up. "He said there's something strange with us and we have to be safe. He thought we could be safe in his school."

Fury's brow furrowed. "And?"

"We ran away because our parents found us. They found us right after we ran away again." He didn't say anything else as he dipped down to pick up the suitcase. "Thank you, but I don't think you can help us."

Fury stood up as Phil headed for the door. "If I find her a home, why not you? That's the only problem."

Phil slowed down and turned. "You would?"

"You can live here. SHIELD is a very safe compound. We could let you live here, if that's all you need. I'm sure someone here will take you two home with them. You're two very kind children, I've seen it from all the times Charles has been here to visit."

Phil turned and whispered something to her and she buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"We'll take it."

\---

"You can't strike low like that! People will bash your head in!"

She made a face and sighed. She slowly set her body again. As a cadet, she had to learn how to fight, especially since

Phil's shadow loomed over her. He was an amazing cadet. Strong, intelligent, forceful, and unforgettable.

But she wasn't standing up to his par.

She was only average and she wasn't completely as strong. She wasn't forceful when she was in combat or if she was taking a quiz. She was just an average cadet.

But she kept it under wraps. It was _vital_ that she keep it under wraps.

She wasn't normal. Phil had shown off his powers to only Fury. But he had made people forget by his unwitting love of the first Avenger, Captain Steven Rogers. He had made him something different than a mutant.

And she was hiding her ability to create an atmosphere by altering people's perception via empathy. She could, if she focused enough, delve into people's subconscious mind. She could pull people from the depths of their darkest worlds and make them see a world untainted by bad memories.

But it fell heavily on her body. If she used it's miracle, she would raise her blood pressure to such a great level that her nose would begin to bleed. She would usually feel the pain and stop. But that was the minor pain. Her lungs would fill to the brim and stay that way for a while before slowly releasing. Her hands would tremble from the sudden and uncontrollable strain of being forced open when they wanted to close tightly. Her joints, no matter how small or where they were, would ache from wanting to collapse in and leave her unable to move.

And that was as far as she'd ever gone.

But that was because she had to stop her mother from shooting her beloved Phil. Phil had stopped their father's heart by shooting his wings through his chest. The electricity excited the heart until it exploded. Their mother became infuriated and it activated her dormant powers.

She drove her own mother mad with insanity. She kept going until her mother turned the gun on herself and fired a shot right through her chest.

Now, as a cadet, she had to suppress it. She couldn't change that she was ordinary without her power, but she knew that there was someone who knew, besides Phil.

As she was standing in the locker room, her hands kept flexing as she let her hair dry. Her towel was draping her dark hair. She sighed and slowly sat down.

"Hey, sorry teach is getting mad at you. He likes to pick on the ordinary ones."

She sighed, her head bowed. "I'm ordinary. But what're you?"

Yvonne McKenzie smiled kindly at her. "I'm not." She gave her an awkward smile. "I'm a technopath. I can telepathically connect and communicate with any tech. Watch." She pointed to the lights. They began to flicker in a pattern that seemed to follow silent music that was only playing in Yvonne's head. "I can tell you're not ordinary either."

She gasped and her head snapped to the side and she looked right at this stranger. "How...?"

"Because I see you holding back." Yvonne smiled. "Show me?"

She slowly stood up, the towel slowly fell off her head. Her sweat glistened off her face as she slowly opened her eyes. She made eye contact and she made the impression that Yvonne wouldn't stop laughing.

Yvonne's face cracked into a smile and she busted out laughing. She quickly covered her mouth when her new friend looked away. "That.... that's actually really cool! How do you do that?"

She covered her eyes with one hand before she slowly looked up at Yvonne again. "I think about it first, with my eyes closed. The more intense I feel, the more intense the emotion is. I force the idea into the electrifying air around me and wham, I can change the empathy people feel."

Yvonne smiled brightly and held her hand out. "You don't need to hide. Show teach how good you are and show off your skills as an intelligent being."

\---

She was lead into the cadet's training ground when Fury made a face. Standing beside him was Phil.

It was crowded. Everyone was whispering, everyone was talking behind hands, everyone was pointing and making fun of her.

Phil gave her a look that was clear.

' _What did you do?!_ '

Fury crossed his arms. "I hear you have a talent. Your teacher says that you're ready to graduate to being an agent of SHIELD. Show me what you're made of. Phil, your orders are to fight her to the death or until she incapacitates you."

Phil nodded and stepped forward. "Prepare yourself."

She slowly looked over at Yvonne, who was perched on a pile of crates. She nodded and Yvonne smiled, giving her two thumbs up. She turned back to Phil as they were allowed a clear path.

Phil didn't hesitate. He came at her with a full on assault.

His first strike went right for her face. When she dodged, she went to strike at his kidney and he raised his knee. Her fist hit his knee and he turned, spinning a forceful kick that sent her flying to the side. She slid to a halt and got onto the tips of her toes and fingertips.

"Well, have to say, you're strong." Phil undid the top button of his shirt. He threw his blazer aside and began to roll his sleeves up. "Let's see what teacher had you learn."

She pushed off with her feet and they collided with Phil's shoulders. She turned her right leg and it captured Phil's neck. She turned on her hands and sent him flying back from her. She winced at the pain shooting through her wrists, but got to her feet again. She flexed her hands before she turned to Phil.

She could suddenly feel something she'd never felt before.

The room was filled with an evil menace towards her. She hadn't ever been able to feel the room's empathy before, but she was wondering if it was the fight or flight in her. She didn't hesitate, though.

She stood still as Phil got to his feet. He wiped a smear of blood off his lip. "Well, that's something new. Never seen you use all your limbs to fight."

She turned towards him, slowly. She began to focus on the room at large, feeling how the empathic atmosphere was forming around her.

"Show me your power."

She slowly put her hands out, her fingers spread wide. She snapped her heels together and slowly opened her eyes. As calm as she looked, what she said next suddenly echoed in a silent room. "YOU WANT ME TO SHOW YOU?!"

The cadets suddenly surged forward, a few at a time, forcing Phil back.

"What--?!"

She turned her head and her unblinking eyes to Fury. "Don't! Why should I bow down to the whims of someone who doesn't trust me?!" The anger in her voice was actually coming from the cadets that were swarming around her, protecting her, except for Yvonne, who was still laughing and clapping atop her fort.

Fury suddenly felt it, a fierce, yet kind loyalty. But it was being suppressed by pure, unrelenting, feverishly red heat of anger. It was being clouded by a sudden need to destroy whomever tried to hurt this old teenager standing before him.

"You're an empath."

She turned to him, insurmountable rage filling her face. "NO!" she yelled in a voice that carried over the grunts and noises the other cadets were making. When she yelled, Fury felt the need to raise his gun to his temple.

"Stop this!"

The cool metal touched his flesh and she threw her hands out like she was suddenly crucified. "I am not an empath!" she yelled as her hands snapped out as fists. She opened her palms. "Empaths are easy! They can only feel your emotions! I can create emotions from nothing! I can change how you see! I can make you feel what's not real! I can kill you over and over and you won't even _KNOW_ that you're still alive!"

As if to prove her point, Fury felt like someone had reached into his chest. He could feel the long, spidery fingers breaking his ribs in a slow and decisive manner. He suddenly felt those fingers wedge between his heart and his lungs. It slowly, painfully, closed around his heart. Slowly, it began to crush at his heart as it pulled his heart out.

One swift grip and Fury was rocked back to the scene before him. His heart still thundered in his ears.

"I can make people beg for it to end. I can save people from the darkness that takes them. I can be a saint or a felon." She was calmly standing there, her unblinking eyes fixed on Fury. Her hands were faced down, her fingers spread wide, like she was a child who was trying to rid her hands of dirt or worms. Around her, the cadets were all scratching at their necks like they were suffocating for air, but still taking in great gulps of fresh air. "I don't want to say how. It wouldn't be fair."

"Let them go."

"You said until incapacitated. Do you mean like this?" She turned and pointed at Phil, her eyes fixed on him.

Phil suddenly ran forward. He pulled a sword from one of the cadets and held it up. He stopped short of stabbing Fury in the neck. His eyes were full of fear, but his face held a grim smile.

She turned back to Fury. "Do you want the gun or the sword?"

"Stop!" Phil commanded.

"No." She reached out and her hand touched the back of the young man's head. "I don't want to."

Phil closed his eyes. "Please."

"Then don't send me away." She looked at Fury. "I know that you feel like I'm dangerous, but I couldn't stand how they looked at me like I was a freak. I'm not."

"You're a mutant, just like Phil."

"Yes."

"Then how would you like to help me with a project?"

\---

"Director...."

"Just delve in."

She sighed and tried again.

Her hands softly touched either side of his head. His blond hair was still damp from the ice. His skin was cold still.

"Is he truly alive?"

Her eyes flew open.

She felt it, a feeling of being lost. He was lonely and forcing himself into a solitude that was impregnable from the outside.

"He's alive," she whispered.

She quickly backed away as the medical team surged forward and began to use hand held heaters to melt the ice further down his body. They kept an eye on him as they freed his torso.

A deep breath and they found his heartbeat and some brain activity.

She put her hand out and spread her fingers. She steadied his mental activity as they kept melting away the ice.

She felt a flicker of change in the mental stability and quickly readjusted her strength to ease him back down.

It was then that she suddenly felt herself diving in.

\---

It was an endless street that was slick with snow and ice. There wasn't a single soul wandering around the dimly lit street with it's shops without windows or the broken street lights.

She found herself standing in the center of the street. Her cloths were a black, long dress without any designs. Her hair was pulled back in an elegant ponytail.

She heard a soft foot fall.

Spinning about, she came face-to-face with someone she wasn't expecting.

Electrifyingly dark blue eyes, smooth complexion, sleek, blond hair, a sharp military uniform in a traditional brown with the decorations of a captain. His shoes were polished to a high shine and his hands were tensed into fists at his sides. He was standing tall as he looked on with a vacant stare as she stood at his side.

Slowly, she reached out. "Captain?"

Her fingers slowly pressed to his sleeve.

"Why is it always cold?"

She blinked and watched as his face became soft and his hands relaxed. "Why is it cold? You like the snow?"

"No." He slowly turned. As he did, the snow turned to huge chunks of ice. The lamps had ice creeping up them. The windows were sheets of ice as the shops went dark.

She didn't flinch or pull away. She remained steady. "I'm not afraid of the dark of the cold." She slowly eased her hand all the way onto his arm. Her warm palm softly pressed to his upper arm.

"I am. I'm alone. The ice took me into the dark. I don't like being alone."

"You're not anymore. You're here. You're safe. I can help you feel safe again."

"No. No!" He grabbed her shoulders. "I won't take someone down with me!"

"You won't hurt me. I'm only hurt if I want to be. If I had a choice, you wouldn't hurt. Let me help you."

He made a face of utter loss. "Who are you? I don't recognize your face or your voice."

"I'm not from here, from where you came from." She closed her eyes and forced her own image into his mind. Her white trench coat was thrown behind her. Her long hair was let free. Her lips dyed a dark shade of red. Her button-down shirt with it's black buttons and white shade snapped on as her long, white slacks were held tight by a pair of mid-calf boots that had a rough, rope-like strap around them. She opened her eyes.

He hadn't let her go.

But now, where she stood, as her cloths settled around her, was a clean circle of cobblestones. There was a sweet, warm air about her.

"Captain Steven Rogers, please, be calm. I'm here to help you. If you want me to stay, I'll stay. But please don't be scared anymore."

He slowly let her go, his hands shaking ever so slightly. "Your...."

She felt it then.

Blood was dripping down her nose and then right off her chin. She was starting to die from this much use of her powers. Her blood pressure was too high and she was going to bleed to death at this point.

"I have a mission and how I feel is becoming less and less important. Even my brother has grown detached from me. I only have myself." She gave him a kind smile as she felt her physical ears began to bleed. Her eardrums had ruptured from her body building so much pressure.

"Stop! Please! You'll die!" He put his hands on her upper arms this time. He used his left hand and touched her cheek. "Please, stop. You don't have to die for me. I'm a lost cause anyway."

Slowly, she touched the blood on her face before she gave him a kind and warm smile. "You'll never see me again, but I wish you'd open up a bit. You're a hero. Someone will always be there."

"You know my name, but I don't even know your name."

She slowly put her hands on his face. "You're brave. Be brave and strong."

\---

She felt the impact and was thrown back several feet. Her head slammed into a wall and that's when the most incredible thing happened.

With her eyes wide, she suddenly felt the blood creeping back up her chin. Her eardrums were crackling and hissing as they wove back together, one fiber at a time. But as she fell, she let him hear her last words.

' _Call me Anastasia. It's my name._ '


End file.
